regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Glowing Star
Glowing Star is a supernatural, action and comedy movie about a young girl who is the descendant of the alien and the siren race. When a terrible force has threatened to destroyed the earth, she must challenges into difficult situations with the help of a young man who has been accused of a crime and get all of the answers about someone haunting her and the memories of the past. Plot In a science laboratory, a vindictive and dangerous man named Reggie Macklestein has been tracking down aliens and hybrid creatures since he witness his family’s murder. He swore revenge on the creature who did it. Suddenly, a group of purple, red, yellow and blue jellyfishes attacked on in the laboratory and attacks Reggie. After the attack, Reggie declares that every creature with supernatural abilities and has ocean powers will be destroyed. He builds a weapon that will destroyed every creature in his way. In a city of all great happiness, a young girl named Giselle Andrews who is different from her parents discovered strange abilities when she was a little toddler. After having a bitter argument with her boss about showing up at work and being late, Giselle gets a call from an unknown number that goes under the name “Wind field”. Giselle shows up at a parking lot where she meets a friendly scientist name Sonny who tells her that she is a descendent of a hybrid race that involves both alien and siren. Giselle doesn't believe it until she fights a zombie-like creatures called Dead-risers with her powers with her glowing nails. A young purple jellyfish name Bell becomes an ally to Giselle which she keeps her. Sonny is impressed and takes her to the science lair. When they went there, they meet Mabel, a protector and neighbor of Sonny who tells Giselle that she has been enchanted from her birth and explains to her that the powers are her protective abilities as she uses them for good reasons. After meeting Sonny’s workers, Lori, a sarcastic goth girl with a good heart and Jenna, a shy and timid nerd who is a scientist expert, Giselle tells her story about how she used to have a good friend until she went crazy named Sharon who has mental issues and craves for attention as she abandoned Giselle when they were little. Sonny explains that she will need a partner to help her with “a terrible force” that has threatened to destroy earth. In a prison cell, she meets a loner and hardened young man named Oscar Larkin who has been accused of murdering a man. Reluctantly to help her out, Oscar agrees to help with Giselle on the rescuing mission as Jenna gives her a blaster gun and a dream catcher net. On a train, Oscar and Giselle heads straight to an old abandoned toy building to find directions about how to stop the terrible force. Suddenly, they get attacked by a masked woman which Oscar and Giselle handily fight her until she goes away. They both get kidnapped and encountered Reggie, who recognizes Oscar by the bruise on his face. Reggie orders his men to tied them up and feeds them to a huge eel. As Giselle thinks of a plan, she cuts the ropes and pick pockets the locks. Oscar tells her to untie him which she mentions that they will never help each other out. However, Oscar realizes that she has a gift that he has never seen before. Giselle feels appreciated and helps him out. The two fugitives escape from Reggie‘s wrath of the masked thugs. As they escaped, Oscar thanks Giselle from getting them out of there. At the science lab, Sonny sees Reggie’s tyranny all around the world. He goes and tries to reasoned with him which Mabel opposes it because she knows that Sonny will freaked out on him. Sonny assures her that he’ll be okay. At a rented house, Giselle has the ability to connect with neon lights with the touch of her fingers. Oscar and Giselle talk things out at dinner as he apologizes to her for his behavior and tells the story on how he lost a friend in a fire and has been accused for killing his mentor. Oscar shows her the medal that his mentor gave him on his running race game and tries to find the truth about his accused crime. Giselle shows sympathy to him and assures that everything is going to be okay. Next morning, Sonny calls the heroes as he tells them to get the medicine potion for Mabel because she’s sick and not feeling well ( not telling the truth that he’s going to reasoned with Reggie ). He tells them that the Dead-risers are coming everywhere. At Reggie’s house, Sonny confronts him to stop with the destruction to the human world. Reggie explains his whole story about his wife‘s murder by a mysterious creature who is a queen of the alien and siren clan. Sonny tells him that he’ll pay for all of the bad things that he will do. Refusing to own up to his mistakes, Reggie shoots Sonny with his gun and tells him sorry. Oscar and Giselle enters the house to get Mabel’s medicine. Giselle notices Sonny’s dead body on the floor. Reggie finds them and sends his thugs to attack them. Giselle’s cries has create her ability to explode the house. The two heroes grabs Sonny’s dead body and Mabel’s medicine. After Mabel takes her medicine, she knows about Zachary’s death. Much to the heartbreaking news, Giselle walks to her workplace to cry. Suddenly, she gets kidnapped by Reggie who knocks her out. Oscar realizes that Giselle is missing when Reggie video chats him to save Giselle and gives up the medal, or else, he’ll kill her. Feeling guilty, Oscar heads out to save her which Jenna and Lori opposes because Reggie is more stronger than him. Oscar doesn’t care and goes to save Giselle. In a cage, Giselle wakes up to see her wrists being handcuff and connected to a machine that we’ll stripped of her powers. Reggie tells her that he wants her powers all to himself to make him feel more powerful. Oscar arrives as he shoots the machine by destroying it. Oscar saves Giselle after Reggie knocks her out again. After the fight, Giselle wakes up. At the rented house, Giselle looks at Oscar as if he were concerned about something when he is frowning at his medal. Suddenly, Giselle notices that her powers is changing her body by changing into silver white. At an old building to stop the terrible force, they encountered cloaked hooded woman who reveals to be Doris, Giselle’s old friend. Doris reveals on that she didn’t care about any friendship when her mother died and her alcoholic father abandoned her. Doris explains that Giselle always get the praise by so many people from their school. Doris attacks the heroes. Before he can kill Doris, she tells him that she has a friend to remember. Suddenly, a man with a hearted tattoo appears. William, Oscar’s former friend tells him that he is the murderer and he’s the one that Oscar is accused in the first place because he was overwhelmed with jealousy on how Oscar became a winner in the running race. William fights and brutally injures Oscar. Doris shoots Giselle and throws her body in the ocean. Bell saves her and took her to the hospital. Giselle wakes up. Then she blames herself about these powers. Suddenly, her parents came and her father explain that the reason why she has her powers because her grandma wished that her granddaughter to have a bright soul and a strong spirit. Giselle realizes that the story on why Reggie hates the alien and the siren clan because his pride is full of hatred to make a world a better place. Giselle’s grandmother destroys Reggie’s wife because his wife is an exterminator to wiped out all hybrid races. Giselle thanks her father and mother, and goes to save Oscar. As Doris is about to kill Oscar, Giselle arrives with Mabel, Jenna and Lori to fight. Mabel kills Reggie by shooting to avenge Sonny. Oscar breaks out of his chains. After a crazy fight, Oscar handily destroys William by pushing him into an explosion of bombs. Giselle and Doris as she confronts Doris for her selfish behavior. Doris has enough as she attacks Giselle. Doris is about to kill Giselle, she gets spray in the face with a mace spray bottle and gets punched in the face as she falls into the volcano. After Doris’s death, Giselle reunites the humans and the hybrid clan to protect each other from harm. The celebration has started, and Oscar asks Giselle to be his girlfriend which Giselle says yes by giving him a kiss on the cheek. They celebrated by floating in the air. Characters *Reggie Macklestein Trivia RATED R: Category:Movies